Coklat Panas
by 6104Family
Summary: Lewat coklat panas aku bertemu denganmu. Lewat coklat panas aku beepisah denganmu. Jika aku bisa memilih takdir... aku tak mau bertemu dengamu lewat secangkir coklat panas agar aku tak meninggalkanmu. ChanBaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi


**Coklat Panas**

.

.

 **Author: Dhe Kyung**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

.

 **Lewat secangkir coklat panas aku bertemu denganmu.**

 **Bisakah kita mengulang hari itu lagi? Jika tidak sekarang, aku akan menunggunya dikehidupan yang akan datang ~ Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

Baekhyun sangat mengakui jika hari-harinya semakin gelap. Hatinya begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari salju yang mengeras disekitar rumah dan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Jika dingin natal kali ini membawa kehangatan bagi orang lain, itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun seorang diri.

Hatinya masih dingin, lebih dingin dari pada udara natal yang menusuk sampai ke sum-sum tulangnya.

Seperti mencari jarum diantara tumpukan jerami, seperti itu juga Baekhyun mencoba memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Namun hasilnya nihil...

Ia masih dihantui oleh rasa bersalah yang semakin lama semakin menekan batang pernafasannya. Membuat tenggorokannya sakit setiap kali ia memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya. Oke itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan sekarang. Tapi seperti itulah yang dirasakan hati Baekhyun.

Kalian tahu rasanya jatuh cinta saat kalian sudah kehilangan? Sakit bukan?

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Hanya demi seseorang yang dicintainya!

Oh kadang cinta memang tidak adil. Dia datang saat tidak diharapkan, dan pergi saat dibutuhkan. Membuat yang sedang jatuh cinta patah hati, dan membuat yang patah hati semakin hancur lagi.

Lucu bukan?

Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan kebodohan dan pikiran dangkalnya yang tak pernah mau hilang dari otak kecilnya. Mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?

Menyakiti seorang manusia yang berhati malaikat. Membuat sayapnya patah disetiap perlakuan tak berhati Baekhyun. Membuat sayap putih itu berwarna merah. Sayap yang dulunya begitu indah dan halus, yang perlahan-lahan Baekhyun ambil satu per satu bulunya. Hingga sayap itu mati bersama sang pemiliknya.

Baekhyun menyusuri taman yang berada dipusat kota. Tak lupa dengan pakaian, sepatu, dan juga topi musim dinginnya, ia berjalan sendirian ditaman yang cukup sepi itu.

Langkah kakinya membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah kedai kecil langganan Baekhyun dan _lelaki masa lalu_ nya.

"Hai Bibi Jung" Baekhyun menyapa perempuan yang sudah cukup tua. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang sebagian sudah memutih.

Yang disapa membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun "Omonaa... Baekhyunaaaahh.. bogoshipo" Bibi Jung merentangkan kedua tangannya yang disambut oleh Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

Baekhyun memeluk erat perempuan tua yang mempunyai tinggi sebahunya. Walaupun Baekhyun termasuk lelaki yang cantik, tetapi ia mempunyai tinggi yang masih diatas rata-rata tinggi perempuan "Nado bogoshipo.. neomu bogoshipo" Baekhyun mencium kening Bibi Jung sekilas.

"Lama tak melihatmu kesini Baekhyunah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Bibi Jung setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk.

"Yah, aku hanya mencoba menenangkan diri sebentar Bibi. Kau tahu saat itu keadaanku kurang baik"

"Aku mengerti. Pesanlah minuman dulu. Lalu aku akan mendengarkanmu" Bibi Jung memanggil salah satu pegawainya dan menyuruhnya membawakan dua gelas coklat panas dan dua piring pancake rasa stroberi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan butiran salju yang turun perlahan dari langit. Ingatannya tertuju pada satu tahun lalu saat salju pertama turun di bulan Desember.

••••••••••

 _First snow... 2 years ago..._

 _Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di kedai Bibi Jung setelah berlarian dari halte seberang. Rupanya perkiraan cuaca hari ini benar jika akan ada salju pertama yang turun. Namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Ia tak membawa tambahan jaket dan juga topi musim dinginnya. Sepatunya pun masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu._

 _Sekarang Baekhyun menerima akibatnya, hidungnya sudah memerah karena kedinginan. Ia tak tahan jika harus meneruskan perjalanan ke rumahnya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Apalagi mendengarkan ocehan eommanya yang mengatainya bodoh._

 _"Apakah kau bodoh eoh? Seharusnya kau mampir dikedai Bibi Jung jika kau kedinginan dihalte itu bacon! Apakah kau tak tahu jika tubuhmu itu lemah? Dasar anak bandel!" Baekhyun menirukan ucapan ibunya saat ia menunggu pesanan coklat panas yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu tertawa karena teringat ekspresi ibunya saat sudah mengomel seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya mendengarnya sambil memainkan jari, membersihkan sela-sela kukunya, mengalihkan pandangan, atau mengunyah permen karet sebanyak-sebanyaknya agar ia tak ikut menyela omelan ibunya._

 _Jika sudah selesai, Baekhyun akan memeluk sayang ibunya dan mengecup kedua pipinya kemudian berlalu ke kamar. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah anak yag bandel, tapi ia sangat menyayangi ibunya._

 _"Pesanan anda tuan" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara berat masuk dan mengusir wajah ibunya dari lamunan Baekhyun. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang bersinar saat matanya bertabrakan dengan mata hangat sang pelayan._

 _Sejenak Baekhyun tenggelam dalam diri sang pelayan. Namun kesadarannya kembali saat suara berat itu masuk kedalam telinganya -lagi- "Ah ya?"_

 _"Saya bertanya apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi untuk anda?" tanya pelayan itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban._

 _Sang pelayan bermata hangat tersenyum dan kembali ke pekerjaannya yang lain._

 _Baekhyun baru tersadar saat si pelayan sudah beberapa langkah jauh dari tempat duduknya "Hay tunggu" rupanya suara Baekhyun terdengar oleh kuping lebar lelaki itu, Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya agar si pelayan kembali menghampirinya._

 _"Anda perlu apa lagi tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi "Pancake stoberi. Yah aku memesan pancke stoberi" Haya makanan itu yang ada diotak kecil Baekhyun. Jadi ia spontan mengucapkannya saat si pelayan bertanya._

 _Si pelayan mencatat pesanan Baekhyun dan memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya "Pesanan anda akan secepatnya dibuat tuan" pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan hendak kembali lagi namun dicegah oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Apakah aku juga bisa meminta nomor teleponmu?"_

 _"Ye?"_

••••••••••

"Apakah sudah selesai?" suara Bibi Jung membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun pada satu tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeser cangkir coklat panas kehadapannya. Ia meraih cangkir itu dan meniup sedikit coklat panasnya untuk diminum.

"Aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sangat konyol" Baekhyun menyesap coklat panasnya lagi dan menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja.

Bibi Jung yang giliran menyesap coklatnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Sepertinya kedengaran menarik"

"Apakah Bibi tidak sibuk?"

••••••••••

 _Baekhyun sering menukar kabar atau hanya saling menyapa lewat pesan singkatnya dengan si pelayan di kedai Bibi Jung itu. Rupanya si pelayan juga cepat akrab dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah tipe seorang yang mudah bergaul._

 _Kadang sesekali diakhir minggu mereka menyempatkan untuk pergi bersama-sama melepas penat dari rutinitas seminggu mereka. Kadang mereka duduk ditaman, bersepeda, atau memberi makan burung-burung disalah satu sungai dikota yang menjadi pusat tujuan saat akhir pekan._

 _Tak jarang juga mereka mengahabiskan waktu dikafe atau ditempat wahana permainan. Yang pasti mereka menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan baik._

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Itulah nama si pelayan yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantui Baekhyun. Ah bukan minggu ini saja, namun sejak pertemuannya lewat perantara coklat panas itu. Baekhyun sering salah tingkah saat ia mengetahui jika Chanyeol memperhatikan dia._

 _Memperhatikan dia saat berjalan, atau memperhatikamnya saat makan. Dan Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati membersihkan comotan makanan yang terdapat disudut bibir Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu menora karena perlakuan jantan Chanyeol._

 _Saat malam tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk menghias pohon natal dirumah Baekhyun karena orang tuanya sedang ada urusan diluar. Mereka membunuh waktu dengan canda tawa karena guyonan Chanyeol yang sangat konyol bagi Baekhyun._

 _Setelah selesai mendekorasi pohon natal mereka berdua bermain PlayStation diruang tengah sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam._

 _Setelah selesai dengan game yang menguras emosi itu -karena Bawkhyun selalu kalah melawan Chanyeol- Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas karpet yang menghadap pohon natalnya._

 _Sederhana memang pohin natal milik Baekhyun... Tapi terasa istimewa tubuhnya karena Chanyeol ikut memperindahnya._

 _Tangan kanan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan camilan yang berada disisi tubuhnya saat tubuh tinggi setinggi tiang listrik Chanyeol berbaring disebelahnya. Merwka mengobrol ringan hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam._

 _"Baek apa yang kau harapkan dinatal nanti?" Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningam yang tercipta beberapa saat tadi. Baekhyun memainkan jarinya dan berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin main menang melawanmu" kata Baekhyun santai "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Chan?" Baekhyun mengambil cemilannya dan menjejalkannya kedalam mulut kecil miliknya._

 _"Kau..."_

 _"Heh?"_

 _"Wae?"_

 _Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol barusan._

' _Dirinya? Kenapa harus dirinya?'_

 _Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya untuk mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Dia bisa mendengar detak jarum jam yang berada diruangan itu karena suasana mendadak menjadi hening._

 _Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti malaikat dengan baju hangat berwarna putih dan rambut hitam yang aedikit bergelombang. Hidung bangir,ata indah, dan juga bibir yang tebal dan penuh, sangat kissable._

 _Baekhyun seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang diturunkan oleh surga bagi dirinya dimalam natal ini. Tepat saat ia tersenyum Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya, tangannya audah menggenggam erat tangan kiri Baekhyun._

 _Dengan ausah payah Baekhyun mengunyak kripiknya dn menelannya paksa. Karena ia merasakan wajahnya memanas karena tatapan Chanyeol yang memabukkan._

 _"Jadi Baek... aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Kalimat itu serasa membunuh jantung Baekhyun secara mendadak. Matanya membulat terkejut karena perkataan spontan Chanyeol._

 _"Maukah Baek?"_

•••••••••••

"Kenapa dia tidak romantis sekali uh?" Bibi Jung kembali menyesap coklat panasnya. Ia sedikit gemas dengan lelaki itu tidak menyatakan cintanya dengan romantis.

"Romantis itu tidak perlu jika kalian saling mencintai dan menerima apa adanya Bibi" protes Baekhyun pada komentar Bibi Jung.

"Tapi tetap saja seharusnya ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit sentuhan keindahan Baekhyunah"

"Tidak perlu memberikan keindahan jika aku sudah indah Bibi, kkk" Baekhyun tertawa karena pujian pada dirinya sendiri. Bibi Jung mendengus karena tingkat percaya diri Baekhyun keluar sangat tinggi.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Lalu apakah hari-hari kalian berjalan indah?"

"Tentu saja Bibi! Kami merayakan pesta kembang api secara pribadi namun cukup besar untuk kami berdua" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit melorot.

"Kami membakar daging, bernyanyi, bercerita, makan bersama, memperaiapkan kembang api bersama, membakar aumbunya bersama, dan kami menonton bersama. Indah bukan?" Bibi Jung hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar ocehan lebar Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana bulan-bulan berikutnya?" Wajah ceria Baekhyun berubah menjadi wajah sendu "Hubungan kami baik saja, walaupun ada beberapa beda pendapat dan membuat kami bertengkar. Jika sudah seperti itu kami akan saling meminta maaf dulu. Entah siapapun yang bersalah" Baekhyum menampilkan senyum tipisnya kepada Bibi Jung.

"Begitulah seharusnya pasangan Baekhyunah"

"Tapi semuanya berubah saat Kris muncul lagi dikehidupankudikehidupanku Bibi" wajah Baekhyun tertunduk. Rasa bersalah itu selalu muncul lagi ke permukaan. Menghoreskan luka baru diatas luka lama yang belum sembuh.

"Aku tahu... pasti itu sulit bagimu Baek"

••••••••••

 _Udara dingin merayap melewati fentilasi atas rumah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap pemuda cantik yang sedang berada didepannya. Mereka saling berpandangan, dengan amarah yang akan segera muncul kembali dari atas ubun-ubun._

 _"Mengapa kau masih berhubungan dengan dia Baek?" tanya Chanyeol menahan amarahnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut jika jawabannya akan semakin menyakiti lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya._

 _"JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

 _"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA PARK CHANYEOL KEPARAT!"_

 _Hati Chanyeol secara ditikam oleh ribuan pedang yang sudah siap menggorok urat lehernya. Membuatnya sesak nafas dan tercekat dalam waktu bersamaan._

 _"Katakan pad-padaku sekali lag-lagi Baek" suara Chanyeol seperti suara seokor burung yang bercicit minta tolong karena lehernya dicengkeram oleh musuhnya. Dan seseorang bernama Kris adalah musuh nyatanya._

 _"Aku mencintai Kris Chanyeol! Aku masih mencintainya!" ulang Baekhyun dengan nada yang bergetar._

 _"Kenapa Baek? Aku sangat mencintaimu juga. Tak bisakah kau melupakan Kris dengan yetap berada disampingku? Aku akan memakluminya jika kau belum bisa melupakannya. Tapi aku mohon... tinggallah disiku Baek... kumohon" Chanyeol audah bersimpuh dikaki Baekhyun. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaan cintanya pada lelaki cantik kekasihnya ini._

 _Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata, sama seperti Chanyeol. Hatinya juga hancur, sama seperti Chanyeol._

 _Tapi ia harus pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol dengan membawa luka lama, saat seseorang yang membuat luka itu datang kembali._

 _"Maafkan aku Chan... tapi aku punya alasan lain yang tak bisa aku beritahukan kepadamu" Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk meraih Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga berlari meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

 _Suara Chanyeol masih mengikuti sampai dipersimpangan jalan. Ia lalu bersembunyi cukup lama dari kejaran Chanyeol. Ia selalu berpindah, sebisa mungkin ia menuju kedai Bibi Jung tanpa diketahui Chanyeol._

 _Setelah ia berhasil masuk, ia menangis sejadinya dipelukan Bibi Jung. Menumpahkan semua air matanya dan rasa bersalahnya._

 _Bibi Jung membiarkan Baekhyun berada dikedainya untuk menenangkan diri. Saat Baekhyun sudah merasa tenang, ia bari menyadari jika ada secangkir coklat panas yang terletak disampingnya._

 _Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya saat melihat coklat panas itu._

••••••••••

"Sstt sudah jangan menagis. Jangan membuat lukamu sendiri semakin lebar Baekhyunah. Semua orang punya jalannya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan kalian" Bibi Jung menenangkan keponakannya ini. Baekhyun sesikit terisak saat menceritakan bagaimana kronologis dari malam itu.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan Chanyeol?" tanya Bibi Jung.

"Ak aku aku. Aku kotor Bibi. Mataku, bibirku, tanganku, dan juga seluruh tubuhku kotor!" Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya dibalik mantel tebal miliknya yang tidak ia kenakan.

"Mak maksudmu apa Baek?" Bibi Jung terkwjut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Kotor?

"Aku kotor Bibi. Aku sudah dinodai oleh Kiris biadap! Dan dengan bodohnya aku masih mengharapkannya untuk mau menebus kesalahnnya ini! Aku malu jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu aku mencampakkannya. Hiks... hiks... hiks"

Kini Bibi Jung hanya bisa menahan tangisnya karena pengakuan mengejutkan dari Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau menceritakan ini semua? Kenapa ia tak mau jujur dengan Chanyeol?

Salju yang turun seakan mewakilkan air mata Baekhyun yang ikut turun juga dipipinya. Salju itu seakan membekukan hati Baekhyun karena kebodohannya melepaskan orang yang mencintainya.

Membekukan hatinya selama ribuan waktu. Menunghu kesempatan agar ia bisa mencairkan hatinya sendiri. Andai ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol lewat secangkir coklat panas, ia akan dengan senamg hati melakukannya. Berapa kali pun... ia akan melakukannya.

Namun kesempatan seakan membeku seperti musim dingin ini. Tak memberikan celah untuk permintaan maafnya pada Chanyeol.

Untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Maafkan aku... sejujurnya aku sangat mencintaimu'

Tak ada harapan lagi bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeolnya entah berada dimana. Ia tak bisa menemukannya. 1tahun pencarian yang tidak bisa ia cairkan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lewat secangkir coklat panas aku berpisah denganmu.**

 **Jika aku bisa mencairkan salju yang turun, aku akan mengatakan padamu. Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu ~ Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
